startrekfrontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Once More Unto The Breach Part 1
It's the morning of the battle that could determine the fate of more than just the Crew of the Iwo Jima, but the entire Zenas Expanse, or maybe even the Galaxy. The Armada is set, and as the morning sun rises high above the mountains, Peirce's hopes to re-take the Normandy are growing ever closer to reality. Episode Summary On-board the ISS Avenger Peirce is putting together his final plans for the retaking of the Normandy while the rest of the crew prep the antiquated vessel for battle. With preparations complete the Avenger rendezvous with Alpha Alliance fleet and the Borg remnant and sets course for the Normandy's coordinates. Once the armada arrives they discover, not unsurprisingly, that the Prae'trians have already discovered the ancient vessel. On Peirce's command the Alliance ships move into engage the imperial vessels while the Borg wait in ambush. The combined efforts of the 2 fleets are able to punch a number of holes in the Prae'trian lines, which the Avenger uses to its advantage to get within transporter range of the Normandy. Unfortunately, Stewart is able able to achieve a stable transporter lock on the ship and the boarding party is forced to use one of the Avenger's shuttle craft to penetrate the Normandy's flak barrier. Again the party attempt to beam over only for the Normandy to reroute the transporter lock back onto the Avenger and jump away from the battle. Thwarted for the time, the Avenger taking refuge in the Borg command cube and the rest of the armada breaks of from the remaining Prae'trian forces. Once they have reached relative safety, Peirce reveals to the crew the nature of the crystal he received on the Suulurian homeworld, specifically that it is a holo-recording regarding the origins of the Zenas expanse. After some tinkering to connect the crystal to the Avenger's sytems the crew are able to view its contents. __________ The Normandy is preparing for its shakedown voyage after being brought out of mothballs and refitted by Gregory Reinhold using his own, not inconsiderate, personal fortune. As the ship is about to depart the crew pick up an inbound squadron of Prae'trian ships and the crew struggle to evacuated the Suulurain space station while coming under heavy fire. Rescuing as many civilians as they can the Normandy is forced to flee and makes the jump to the Suulurain homeworld. When they arrive the crew discovers their planet has been ravaged by Prae'trian forces with the remains of the remainder of the SDF scattered around the husk in varying orbits. As more Prae'trian ships appear on the scanners the crew are forced to destroy the remains of the Du Hoc, an experimental dreadnought which had been designed to replace the Normandy to stop it, and more importantly its special payload, falling into enemy hands. The Du Hoc was carrying a number of 'Red Matter' nuclear warheads, an armament designed to caused enemy vessels to implode catastrophically and the crew can't afford to let such powerful devices fall into the hands of the Prae'trians. As the Normandy jumps away from the ensuing implosion, the 'Red Matter' is somehow interacts with the subspace distortions caused by the ships jump drive and causes the entirety of Alliance space, from the Suulurain homeworld to the Zenas Arcade, to compress into some manner of spatial anomaly. Trying to locate any possible survivors the crew consult their stellar charts seeing if there is anywhere left the Suulurains could possibly have gated to. Their search reveals one possibility, the was a gate built on a small insignificant planet well outside of normal Alliance space. A planet called Terra. Memorable Quotes "But if I know her computer, and I do. She's just as strong and stubborn as I am." Walter Peirce on the Normandy. "There's nothing to worry about, civilians. We'll be fine. You'll all be fine." Ronald Thing, opting not to worry the civilian populace over the destruction of the Suulurain homeworld. "Personal Log of General Reinhold If you're reading this...it's because you were destined to do so. My people have a belief... in balance. Through balance, the universe exists and when the balance is disrupted... a hero is born. I urge anyone who receives this, to find that hero and do whatever is needed, to help them rise to the challenges ahead and bring balance back to the Universe End Transmission" The last words found on the Suulurain holo-recording crystal. Featuring *Walter Peirce - Klaw *Tamara Stewart - Grizz *Adria Thomas - Jantrix *James Brooklaw - Criminula *Robert Kenning - CmdrSFC3 *Tim Rogen - Andzzy *David Rogers - Talus Roben Guest starring Crew of the SDF vessel Normandy *CO Brigadier General Gregory Reinhold - Klaw *CSO Marine Major Shannon Myres - Grizz *COS Lieutenant Colonel Jack Kasteen - Criminula *CMO Second Lieutenant Ronald Thing - Andzzy *CE Gunnery Sergeant Donald Matthews - Talus Roben Category:Episodes